


Paint Stains and Robot Dragons

by CapsAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsAngel/pseuds/CapsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is a engineer major and Jounouchi is an art major. They room together. College Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

"How many cups have you had?" Jounouchi asked.  
"This will be my fourth," Kaiba replied, sipping the coffee graciously.  
The blond just raised an eyebrow before pouring himself another cup, "Looks like we're tied," he added two spoon fulls of creamer and three dashes of sugar. "My sculpture is due in two hours, you?"  
"Advanced Physics test at the same time."  
The other nodded and they went quite, silently enjoying each others hell.


	2. Circle of Life

Kaiba was trying to focus with all his might but was failing miserably. He felt the familiar throbbing of a migraine in the front of his head.  
He sighed and closed his laptop, maybe starring at the screen for too long was finally getting to him. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples. He finally started relazing when he heard it.  
It started soft but then slowly crescendo into something far worse.  
"NaaAAAATS INGSOMYAAAAAA EITHEBAAA," Jonouchi's voice boomed from the other room. "BaggITHAT THE BA, OH NANA WEY!"  
"NAAAAAAAAAA SlwaaAAAY NAH. AH-ITE BOBA. OH NANA WEY!"  
Kaiba felt the throbbing come back full force. He stormed into the other room to see Jounouchi sitting on the couch working on his newest painting, headphones in.  
"Hey! Hey!" Kaiba growled out, snapping his fingersi n the blondes face.  
"Huh?"   
"I'm trying to get my math homework complete and your pathetic excuse of the opening song from the Lion King isn't helping."  
Jou blinked at the fuming brunette before a dumb grin grew on his face, "So you could recognize what it was?"  
Kaiba just sighed.


End file.
